Embodiments of the present invention are directed to mobile communications devices and to related services and applications, and more specifically, to headsets used with mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), and computing devices, where the headset is configured to operate with software applications and communication technologies residing on the communications devices. The present invention enables wired or wireless headsets to be used to discover applications and services, assist in the provisioning of those applications and services, and cooperate in the execution of applications resident on the communications devices to provide value added services to users of the headset.
Headsets, and particularly wireless headsets, are used with mobile communications devices to enhance the experience of the device user by allowing hands-free operation. This provides greater flexibility and freedom of movement for the user, while enabling the communication device to be placed in a more convenient location. For purposes of describing the present invention, mobile communication devices can include, but are not limited to, mobile phones such as cellular or satellite phones, personal data assistants (PDA's) with cellular phone capabilities, portable computing devices with communications capabilities, or other devices capable of using wireless communication methods and networks. Wired or wireless headsets may also be used with fixed location devices such as desktop computers (PCs), where telephony (such as VoIP) or other services may be provided via a connection to a communications network. In some cases such mobile and fixed location communications devices may be referred to as an “audio gateway” or “voice gateway.”
Wireless headsets allow communication device users to communicate in a hands-free mode once a call is initiated or received, where initiating or accepting a call typically requires a physical user interaction with a control element of a user interface. Typically, wireless headsets are controlled by, or are configured to operate with, an audio or voice gateway, which as noted, may be a mobile or fixed location communications device such as a mobile phone or personal computer (PC). The audio or voice gateway is the functional unit in communication with the wired or wireless communication network being used for voice and data communications. For the case of a wireless headset, the audio or voice gateway and headset communicate and transfer data using a wireless technology, such as Bluetooth, IR (infrared), or another suitable method. Applications available over the wireless network (which may include applications resident on a wired network that is coupled to the wireless network) may in some cases be accessed using the gateway, typically by establishing a connection to the network using an interface of the gateway.
Although wireless headsets make voice communications more convenient, present embodiments of such devices have limitations that make them less desirable for certain uses and applications. One disadvantage is that it typically requires a multi-step process on the part of a user to access an application and interact with it using the wireless headset. This creates a disincentive for the user to access and use such applications, and limits the utility of the headset as a means of providing access to value added services. Another disadvantage is that most headsets lack sufficient noise suppression or noise cancellation capabilities to enable them to be effectively used with voice input driven applications such as voice recognition, voice based dialing, or voice based execution of application functions. Further, specific models or types of headsets are becoming preferred by users, and those users may wish to utilize their headset with a variety of audio or voice gateways. This means that the user must often re-configure the gateway for use with the headset or find a means of migrating personal data to the new gateway (as is the case when a user changes their mobile phone).
What is desired is a system, apparatus, and method to enable a user of a headset and audio or voice gateway to more effectively discover and utilize applications resident on, or that may be installed on, the gateway or on a server in communication with the gateway over a communications network. It is also desired to have a headset that can interact with an audio or voice gateway that does not require a physical interface to issue commands and receive data or responses to those commands from the gateway or an application. Embodiments of the invention address these problems and other problems individually and collectively.